Caleb McKinnon
Caleb McKinnon (born October 11th 2000) is a student who attends Colham High School as a member of the Farthead house. He has a food addiction and has therefore become clinically obese; many other students pick on him for this reason. Although he loves to scoff down every type of junk food in existence, his favourite food is Fartleys Jelly Cubes - he loves them so much he once stole fifty packets from the Candycorn Finest Jelly Factory (before its rename to Fartleys Jelly Factory). He is also a frequent customer at the Whoopie-Whoppie restaurant and regularly ate at Gobble N' Fart before it closed. He shops at Fat Mart supermarkets nearly every day, and he doesn't even mind scoffing the gross stew and cheap reheated food from Sincostan in the school canteen. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Brian Williamson, who is also Jordan Sanderson and Daniel May's voice actor. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, Caleb has become even fatter. This is from eating more due to his depression over the destruction of his fat scooter, his friend Jordan Sanderson being transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School and several other situations that are lowering his mood. Caleb's school report was one of the worst in his class due to his poor behaviour, mathematical and physical abilities. In addition, he isn't very smart. It is rumoured that he once rolled in the slurry at Auchmore Farm. He recently got Blair Cameron to make him a melted cheese gun, which he now uses to fire hot melted cheese at his enemies. Mobility scooter Main article: Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter Caleb travelled by riding on a mobility scooter, even using it to take advantage of disabled access facilities. Edvard Andersson hates Caleb's laziness so much he frequently tipped the scooter over. Walter Wheeler praised Edvard for doing this, leading to Caleb taking a dislike towards Walter. The scooter was eventually destroyed by County Genesiscide Council in the episode The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter; this made Caleb so depressed he quit his role as a fort sentry in Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang, along with Jordan Sanderson. Since the destruction of his scooter, Caleb became addicted to the Wee You game Fat Scooter USA, and he is now friends with Jason Van Dyke, who has very similar habits to him. Caleb now has a new illegally modified wheeled commode called the Caleb McCommodon; he crashed into Jonas Andersson and Isabelle Drakenberg with it in the episode Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery, and they both ended up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Edvard knocked Caleb out by kicking him in the face, and Morten Larsen beat him up a few days later. Harry Smith once referred to Caleb as "a baby elephant on motorised wheels". Relationships Family Caleb lived with his mother Evelyn McKinnon and his father Jim McKinnon; the former was a member of a gang called the Eight-Nine-Three. Both of them were arrested for a year in Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday for mistaking Caleb to be dead. Everyone screamed so loudly with shock at his funeral the church collapsed, injuring him and killing several people including his grandfather Frank McKinnon and his cousin Tony Muchez. After two weeks in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary he was transferred to Genesiscide Foster Care with his younger sister Jane McKinnon. Despite this, he still attends Colham High School but may transfer due to the long journey everyday. Sexual status Caleb is heterosexual and formerly had a large crush on Freya Clifton until she rejected him, causing him to go home weeping. He is ranked at the lowest position (number 9) in the current Girls Popularity Scale; he burst into tears when he realised Jordan leaving the school would put him into last place. Other relationships Caleb's best friends are Jordan and the Trick House School student Jason Van Dyke. Until she died, Kaihai Wanato hated Caleb for eating food during home economics lessons. Video game appearances Caleb will get a role in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which he and the rest of the Black Foot Gang join forces with Morten and his cousins to save themselves and future Volcanus from a wicked new conformist ruler called Queen Narciss. Caleb appears early on and travels around on a mobility scooter stolen from Fat Mart Colham. His rolls of fat give him high defence in battle. Caleb will additionally be a playable character in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the heavy weight class with his mobility scooter appearing as a vehicle in the game, though it will be renamed to simply the 'Fat Scooter'. It will be a general all-rounder. He is also set to make an appearance as an unlockable character in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race. Quotes *"You got anything to eat?" - appears in various episodes *"It's Christmas time!" *"You don't like that thing in your lunchbox, so can I have it?" - appears in Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady *"What do I know about food? Eating it, mostly" - appears in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Home Economics Lesson *"Yes! Lil' Merica! My dream's flying!" *"Where's my food?" - appears in Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Colham High School students Category:Obese characters Category:Farthead